


Prom

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is a magical night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

It had started as a joke, Duncan’s way of trying to cheer her up. They had gone to the store and found the funniest, most outrageous dress on the rack. Purple chiffon, multiple layers, iridescent, puffed sleeves. Veronica wondered if it had been designed for a prom long ago. Or was it supposed to be for a bride’s maid who would suffer through wearing the monstrosity only because she’d been promised cake and free booze afterward, and maybe even a quick fuck in the guestroom with one of the groomsmen. Regardless, it was hideous.

Duncan laughed at her and said something about her never seeing the good side of life. He’d kissed her cheek and held up a tuxedo shirt with ruffles that was more 1975 than 2005, a grin plastered across his face. Veronica grinned back, her face hurting at the edges. He’d grabbed her hand and said something about how nice it was to see her smile. She had smiled harder.

Her smile hurt again as she stood next to the pool as her dad snapped pictures, his face engulfed by a huge grin. She picked at the carnation corsage Duncan had affixed to her wrist, a gesture to the ritual that made prom feel like Prom, and tried to make the smile on her face make it all the way to her eyes. She couldn’t be cause it hurt too much. At least her dad was happy, thinking maybe his daughter had finally decided to be a normal teen.

It would be a prom to remember.

At least that’s what the banner across the door promised. The gym was covered with gold and silver lame decorations and iridescent latex balloons. The limos waited outside for the students to spill out into the warm spring evening for their annual ride around town, for the ritual of standing with half their bodies through the sunroof, screaming at passers by. Girls wrapped their arms around their boyfriend’s necks, staring dreamily up into their eyes, thinking prom was the perfect night for the magical moment; the loss of virginity, convinced they’d remember this moment forever. Guys were fingering hotel room cards tucked in their pockets, thinking prom was the night their girlfriend would finally put out. The air was mixed with perfumes and sweat and the sweet smell of booze sipped from small silver flasks, Neptune-style.

The cheap polyester lining was making her itch and Veronica wished for the thirteenth time she’d never agreed to this spectacle. Maybe prom had been her style a few years ago when she had stars in her eyes and her entire world was simple, shaded in pastels and sunny days. Now she just stood against the wall with a plastic glass of bright red punch sweating in her hand thinking how much fun her dad and Alicia were having ordering out for pizza and watching B movies all night. She felt like she was starring in her own B movie, some bad knock-off of Carrie. She glanced above the doorways, looking for buckets of pigs’ blood.

“Fuck.” She muttered and lifted the glass to her lips to take another sip, wishing that someone at least had the foresight to spike it with something that would make her fuzzy around the edges and more prone to forgetting. Her gaze drifted across the sea of Neptune High students gyrating on the dance floor, their faces flashing green and blue from the party lights and mirrored ball the administration had rented in an effort to make this event truly special. Just as Veronica was thinking they should have included some dry ice smoke, it spewed from one corner and started drifting across the dancers. Veronica smiled a little smile of satisfaction at the prom-like-perfection of the moment.

Veronica watched it all leaning against the rough cinderblock wall in her ugly itchy purple prom dress that was supposed to be a joke. It wasn’t funny. All it did was remind her that she didn’t belong in this version of reality.

“Hey baby.”

Veronica tore her gaze away from the dancers to find Duncan had materialized beside her.

“Hey” she said back, trying to inject enthusiasm into her voice. They’d started seeing each other again over the summer after Duncan had shown up at her door every day for almost a month. She’d finally agreed to go on a date and they’d had a good time, watching an afternoon movie at the cinema, walking on the beach. Duncan had finally reached out and taken her hand in his and Veronica didn’t protest. She wanted to have something.

But her smile had never fully reached her eyes and when Duncan leaned in to kiss her and backed her up against the wall next to her apartment door, his hands slipping under her shirt, Veronica closed her eyes and and tried not to think that other boy; how his lips had made her gasp and how his touch had been like electricity. She just closed her eyes and let Duncan kiss her and it had been nice. She told herself that nice was all she could handle.

School had started again and it was like the last two years hadn’t happened. It was Duncan and Veronica again. It was 09’er lunches of pizza charged to mommy and daddy’s platinum. It was parties on the beach, always by Duncan’s side, his sweaty hand gripping hers. It was sweet dates on the weekends and chaste make out sessions in his car before he dropped her off. And her dad had asked if she wanted to invite Duncan over for dinner and Veronica had shaken her head and looked down at her chicken cacciatore.

The whole time she watched for Logan. She would always feel relieved she finally found him; walking through the cafeteria balancing his lunch tray. She’d watch his face as he glanced defiantly around; watch as he sat down at a table by himself. She watched him walk down the hallway ignoring the whispers that trailed behind him. Watched the back of his head in class and her hands tingled as they remember the feel of his hair in her fingers.

She wondered why he was there. After all, daddy might be in jail but he still had access to the money. He could be on a beach in Italy where no one knew he was the son of a killer. Where no one would whisper that his dad had killed his girlfriend. What was the point of coming back to Neptune High where he held the esteemed status of pariah, where he had gone from king of the 09’ers to tabloid fodder?

Veronica always turned away just before his eyes glanced at her and she never saw the want in them. She didn’t know that she wasn’t the only one watching.

“Veronica?”

Veronica startled and turned to find Duncan still standing next to her looking slightly ridiculous in his ruffled shirt. His face was concerned.

“I was asking if you wanted to dance.”

Veronica looked back across the crowd, scanning for that familiar face. He wasn’t there. She looked back at Duncan.

“I didn’t hear you. Sure. Let’s dance.” She said absently, trying to shake the melancholy that gripped her. “Put on your red shoes and dance the blues.”

Duncan looked at her blankly and she decided not to explain the David Bowie reference to him. He wouldn’t ask any questions about what she’d been thinking about. He wouldn’t wonder why his girlfriend would stare into space sometimes, lost in her own thoughts. Duncan wasn’t like that. He was just happy that it was Duncan and Veronica again.

Duncan took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. She wound her arms around his neck the way she was supposed to and he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest and for the thirteenth time that night she told herself that everything was okay when she knew it wasn’t. And they swayed like that, their feet shuffling in time with the music.

Why wasn’t she happy? Shouldn’t she be happy? Wasn’t this what she’d wanted back after Lilly’s death?

She knew the answers and she also know the complications that the truth would bring her. She leaned against Duncan and the ache of longing she could usually keep at bay welled up. It was a coiling, cramping feeling in her stomach as Duncan’s arms tightened around her and suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breathe and her eyes filled up with tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Veronica choked back a sob as her hands slipped down to Duncan’s chest and she pushed herself away.

“Veronica?” his face was concerned.

It was too much.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered. She stood in front of him and knew later she could explain it all away by telling him it was about Aaron and the fire and she’d had a flashback. He’d accept it and tell her he was sorry anyone had done that to her and take her in his arms and she would feel ruffles under her cheek but no tears would come because it was a lie.

Veronica turned and pushed past the other dancers. Most ignored her. Some muttered curses and went back to dancing. She finally made it to the door of the gym and stepped into the hallway. Her stomach was churning as she ran down the hall, trying to find the nearest bathroom. She rounded the corner and stopped.

It was him.

She forgot to breathe.

Logan was leaning on the wall outside the girls’ bathroom. He was dressed in a tuxedo and a small silver flask was gripped tightly in his hand. She felt the sting of tears as she realized that the feeling of discontent that had been lurking in her stomach all night was because she hadn’t seen him. She hadn’t known how much she’d needed to see him until that moment.

“Logan.”

Her voice echoed through the hallway, his name sounding foreign on her tongue. He turned and looked at her, their eyes locked for a long moment, then he looked away and brought the flask to his mouth, tipping it back. Veronica started to walk toward him, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. He watched her, not moving. Finally she was standing in front of him.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry but she couldn’t find the words as she stared up at him. She breathed in the way he smelled. She memorized his face. He stared back, eyes searching hers. He tucked the flask back into his pocket then brought his hand up to her face and traced down her cheek with a fingertip.

Veronica flinched at his touch.

“It’s okay.” He murmured, and she didn’t know what he was referring to. Was it okay that she was standing too close to him while her boyfriend waited for her back in the gym? Was it okay that she had lied to him and turned him into the police for killing his girlfriend? Was it okay that his father made her a coffin out of a refrigerator, doused in gasoline, tried to set a funeral pyre when she was too young to die? Was it okay that when she dreamed at night, it was always about him?

She leaned into his touch and sighed. His fingers slid down the side of her neck to her shoulder then down her arm until he reached her hand and wrapped it in his. And she knew she should protest but instead she let him pull her into the bathroom.

“I need you.” She murmured as he backed her up against the cold bathroom wall. “So much.”

“I know.”

He dipped his head and she felt his lips warm against the column of her neck, leaving a trail of electricity that shot straight to her crotch and Veronica gasped his name. She wanted to ask him what he was doing here. Instead she wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him toward her until he was pressed so tightly against her she had to struggle to breathe. His mouth moved to her cheek, an almost chaste kiss searing her flushed skin, then he finally kissed her hard, his tongue pushing into her mouth, hot and slippery with saliva, crushing her lips and she moaned and kissed him back.

There would be no slow, sweet seduction tonight, Veronica thought as she felt the sharp edges of the tile dig into her back. That was okay because she needed this to hurt.

Logan pulled her even closer against him and bent over as he kissed her and Veronica found that she couldn’t think about anything except that way her body was shaking and melting at the same time. Everything slipped away with his touch; the prom, Duncan, the smell of fire and gasoline, the panic when she woke up and found her underwear on the floor, Lilly’s brains spilling out of her skull. The only thing left was the feeling of his hands has they slipped across her back and tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress. If she could have found the words she would have begged him to move faster, whispered that she needed to feel his fingers on her skin. Instead she opened her mouth and tried to say it all with tongue and teeth and spit, she pushed her hips against him trying to find some relief for the throbbing.

She needed this to hurt.

She felt his fingers slide her zipper all the way down her back and Veronica broke their kiss long enough to shrug her arms out of the top of the gown, letting it fall around her waist in a pile of purple satin and chiffon. Logan’s hands found the clasp on the front of her bra and he fumbled as he tried to open it.

“Let me.” Veronica whispered and she brushed his hand away because he was taking too long. Her fingers flicked open the clasp and she felt her nipples tighten at the rush of cool air. Logan reached forward and flicked a thumb over one of them and Veronica gasped at his touch, her eyes falling shut. Then his arms were around her again and he was picking her up and she was pushing up the purple chiffon of the skirt so she could wrap her legs around his waist and kissing him all at the same time as they stumbled backwards. Logan grunted when he hit the sink with the back of his legs, then turned around and set her down on the counter, his lips never leaving hers.

She gasped when his lips started back down her neck, each kiss burning like a white-hot spark. Then he was licking along her collarbone and she writhed at the feeling of his tongue wet against her skin. Then his tongue swiped across her nipple and her hands tangled in his hair.

“Fuck me.” Veronica said thickly as he moved his mouth to her other nipple and she felt her body start to melt and swell and tighten all at once. Logan’s mouth left her body and he raised his head to look into her eyes.

“Veronica?” Her name was a question, a request for permission to find forgiveness and salvation and a way to relieve the pain they’d both been living with since that day on the beach. And there was no other answer than ‘yes’ for Veronica because she knew this was what she’d been searching for every time she watched him, every time she’d searched his face in the distance.

She leaned in and kissed him the same way he’d kissed her that night outside his house, the night she should have seen it all with clarity; Aaron’s anger, his belt, his willingness to hurt another person. The night he’d confessed Lilly no longer hand a hold over him, that she’d been replaced in his dreams. She’d been blinded by the look on his face and the feel of his lips on hers.

“Please.” She said against his mouth, one hand against his cheek, the other going to the waistband of his pants and she heard his sharp intake of breath. Then he was kissing her again and everything was fast and crazy and she tasted blood. She couldn’t get enough of his mouth, his tongue, his hands, and her hand slipped inside his slacks and fingers found him, hot and hard.

“Veronica!” This time her name was a plea, a prayer for release, a chant mumbled against her lips and she pulled her hand out and started to pull down his zipper.

He started to move his hand up her thigh and she froze as he reached the edge of her panties then slipped his fingers inside the white cotton and found her clit. She was wet and hot and everything was forgotten as her head fell back and eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his fingers touching her, circling, stroking.

Duncan had never touched her like this. No one had ever touched her like this.

“Look at me.” Logan muttered, his free hand touching her chin and tilting her face back toward him. Veronica looked at him, her jaw slack and eyes barely focusing. He was biting his lower lip and watching her face and she knew at that moment why things had felt so off since the summer.

She loved him.

Veronica looked away again because the feelings were too much and she knew if she looked at his face any longer the tears would come and he would have no choice but to stop and pull her against him and hold her until she stopped sobbing. And this felt too good to stop just for tears.

Because if it wasn’t love she was feeling, it was a helluvu good fuck and she wasn’t going to let that go. Veronica had learned to take what she could get.

She leaned forward kissed him again, biting at his mouth, pulling his lower lip between her teeth, tangling her tongue with his. Logan’s fingers slipped to the edge of her panties as he started to tug them down her thighs. She lifted her hips to help him and they were tossed to the floor in a heap. He stepped back just long enough to push his slacks and boxers down and step out of them, leaving them in a pile. Then he was back and she opened her thighs and he pushed her knees up and a cloud purple fabric surrounded her and one of her hands gripped the edge of the counter as the other grabbed his shoulder.

She felt him hard against her, then he was pushing into her and her mouth fell open and eyes closed. Then his hips bucked a little and he was moving insider her, and she spread her thighs further, and everything was slick and wet and hot and Veronica opened her eyes and their gazes locked and she reached up and pinched one of his nipples hard and he gasped a little at the pain. She’d known he needed the pain too, and pain was good. She’d learned that the hard way. He was moaning and grunting and there was sweat beading on his forehead and her hips moved in time with his thrusts.

Then everything grew tight and the melting feeling spread through her, across her abdomen, into her thighs and her head fell back again and her hips pushed out and her back arched and she jerked against him and Logan’s hand slipped around her to keep her from falling off the counter as she grunted his name combined with a few ‘oh god’s through clenched teeth. When she could think again, she pulled him close and held him as he shuddered and called out her name and muttered curses until they were both pressed against each other, sticky and sweaty and panting, neither wanting to move.

Finally he pulled away from her and looked around for his pants. She pushed herself off the counter and fastened her bra and pulled her dress back onto her shoulders. Logan handed her the white cotton panties and she smiled at him.

“Veronica...” He said as she bent over to pull them up her legs. She knew the tone in his voice and she didn’t want to hear what he was about to say.

“Don’t.” She turned around and he zipped up the back of her dress. She was glad he couldn’t see her face as she struggled to keep her emotions inside. It had always been hard with him.

“Duncan…” Logan’s voice trailed off as she turned back to him. She’d wanted to snap at him, ask him why he had to bring that up right now, ask him if he was insane enough to think that this changed anything.

“Will never know.” Veronica said firmly as she turned around and looked at him with warning in her eyes.

“This…what we just did…” Logan said softly, his hand going up like he wanted to reach out to her, then dropping back to his side. Veronica shook her head, warning him to stay back because if he touched her now, she didn’t know if she could go through with what she knew had to be done. Logan took a step toward her. She looked up at him and understanding passed between them just before he pulled her into his arms and she collapsed against his chest and tried to memorize the way his body fit against hers.

“It’s okay.” He said into her hair and Veronica knew his words were true and she allowed herself to relax a little more.

“We can’t go back, Logan.” Her words were muffled in his shirt. “I can’t do this again.”

“I know.”

Veronica untangled herself from his arms and kissed Logan one last time, softly on his lips. He traced her tears down her cheeks with a finger, soothing them away. Then she turned and pushed through the door and into the hallway, leaving him standing in the middle of the bathroom.

The sounds of the dance were drifting through the hallways and she recognized the music as the song she’d declared “our song” long ago when Duncan had held her in his arms and everything was as simple and clear as any first love. The sharp staccato of her shoes echoed off the walls as she walked back toward the gym thinking how different things were now. Couples were dancing, wrapped around each other, heads tucked together as she walked through the doorway. Duncan was standing there, his hand extended and she smiled and took it, her hand cold as their fingers intertwined. He pulled her into his arms and Veronica rested her head on his shoulder and wondered if he could smell Logan and sex on her as they swayed and turned to the music. And Veronica didn’t close her eyes, as they danced, always watching until she finally saw what she’d been looking for.

He was leaning in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets and she closed her eyes and wished he could be just a hot fuck in the bathroom. And she held tighter onto Duncan because she knew it wouldn’t be long before he slipped from her grasp.


End file.
